The end of the Dash family
by Felix Codash
Summary: This is how the Dash family end. I won't spoil the story in the summar. Read and find out. I like to thank Theneo for helping me. Jason is going to be in here as well. The three are going to be genderbent.


**Guys… this might be the last story that I make. I will need reviews for ideas for future chapters and/or story's. This might be twenty chapters. Until then, I'll be back to edit some of the chapters. This will take time. Theneo and mechazard01 helped me with this story. Authors, give me your opinion, criticism and ideas. I need all type of help. Guest and authors. Leave a review. I hope you like this story. I own Felix Codash, Marshal, Max, Hana, Sofia, Frank, Freddy and John. Neo own Alexander Hope.**

"talking"

'thinking, notes'

 **Author's notes**

 **[Theneo note's]**

Place, Dream,Time, point of view and Flashback

* * *

Alaska

I looked outside. Nothing. 'thought I saw something.' I thought. Sofia huffed and sat on the couch. "What is it?" I asked sitting beside her. She didn't answer. She was silicene for a few moments. She finally answered me.

"I have a feeling that this is a bad idea moving out here." She said hesitantly. I softly smiled at her.

"Oh, cheer up Sofia. It's just you're not used being here. Once you get used to here, the feeling probably go away." John said trying to cheer Sofia up.

"You're probably right. I'm not used being here." Sofia said snuggling my body. I put an arm around her shoulder. She rested her head on my shoulder. As I started to relax, I couldn't help but hear the wind slowly start to pick up speed. I turned my head to see leafs flying past the window.

"It looks like a Blizzard is starting to arrive. We better get the Backup generator on standby." I said getting ready for the storm.

As I was going to the basement, I couldn't help but wonder why the Blizzard is starting to make its way here. I turned the lights on just to see a big ass spider in front of me. I screamed and blasted it. All there's left is a pile of ash.

"You okay Felix?" Yelled Max.

"Yeah, big ass spider was in my face." I yelled back. I walked over to the generator and pulled the cord. It started and a soft puff of smoke blasted in my face. I coughed and walked out the basement.

"You better hope it didn't bite you." Sofia said as I sat down on the couch.

"It didn't. It did scared the shit out of me." I said. Sofia giggled. I sighed. "I'll be back. I'm going to get something." I said teleporting out the house. I grabbed an axe and split wood. I came back with an arm load and placed it beside the fireplace.

"Did your check if we have food to get through the Blizzard?" Sofia asked wonder as the wind can be heard whistling.

"Yeah. Remember my backpack has enough food for a few months?" I asked her. She face palmed.

"Haven't thought of that." She said. Just as the day went by, the Blizzard hit and turned everything white as a winter wonderland. "Want to make a snowman?" Asked Sofia smiling at me.

"Please god no. Don't remind me of Frozen." I said glaring at her making her giggle.

"Besides we might get lost. Since the blizzard so thick, we could make snow cones." Marshal said.

"Haven't had one of those in a while." Max said getting a pot out. I grabbed the pot out of his hand and encased it making it larger. I walked over to the window, opened it and scooped snow. I walked over to the cupboard and took out the syrup for snow cones.

"What flavor do you want Max?" I asked him.

"What flavors are there?" He asked.

"We got strawberry, blueberry, coconut, spearmint, vanilla, chocolate, blackberry, grape, peppermint, jalapeno, hershey, maple and earl gray." I said listing all of them.

"I'll have strawberry." Max said.

"Ok. One strawberry coming on up. Sofia which on do your want?" I said getting Max's ready.

"I'll have grape." Sofia said smiling.

"Okay. Marshal?" I asked making Sofia's.

"Chocolate." Marshal said.

"Okay. Hana?" I asked making Marshal.

"Jalapeno." Hana said sitting down on the counter.

"John?" I asked making Hana's.

"I'll have hershey." John said.

"And get off the counter Hana." Sofia shouted at her knowing that everyone eats on it.

"Frank?" I asked making John's.

"Maple." Frank said sitting on the couch.

"Freddy?" I asked making Frank's.

"Earl gray." Freddy said sitting beside Frank.

"Okay. That's everyone." I said finishing all of their snow cones.

"Thanks." They said in harmony. I smiled and began to make mine. 'Vanilla, chocolate, earl gray, blueberry and hershey.' I said in my mind. Mine became a rainbow of flavors.

They finished their fast. I tried to savor mine, but instead I did the same. "Taste like I remembered." Max said smiling.

"Ahh! Brain freeze!" Hana shouted cringing from eating too fast

"Place your tongue on top of your mouth. It may help." John said laughing.

Freddy fell down from laughing too hard. I grinned and shook my head.

"So, call the Doctor I can't breath." Marshal said as his face started to turn red.

I slammed his back making him cough up the piece of rock. "Thanks." He said rubbing his neck. I nodded.

"Your welcome." I said taking their cups and placed them in the sink.

Hours later

"Ahh! God damn it Max stop scaring me." Hana said hitting max in the arm. Max chuckled and went in his room.

It was 9 p.m. I stayed up all night to watch over them. I was dozing off when I heard a snap. I got up and went to find what made the sound.

"What the hell was that?"I asked myself walking around and looking for the source of the noise.

"Sorry! Stupid lamp fell off!" someone said.

"Which one is that? And fix that lamp!" I said shouting.

"It's me! Frank!" Frank said.

Morning

I got scared by Max teleporting in front of me. "God damn it Max!" I said putting him in a headlock.

"Okay, okay! I'll stop! Just let me go!" Max said trying to escape from my grasp. I smiled and let him go.

"Uh… Guys? We're snowed in." Sofia said opening the curtains.

"Well… shit… on the bright side, we can go sledding." John said getting the sleds.

"Also we need to get a snow shovel." Hana said getting the shovels.

"And jackets." Marshal said getting our jackets.

"I understand the jackets but why the snow shovels?" Freddy asked.

"To make paths for the sleds." I said opening the door.

"Also to make sure the house doesn't cave in from the weight of the snow." Hana said as she passed by.

"That make sense." Freddy said putting on his jacket.

As I stepped outside, I spotted a figure staring at me picking it's teeth with a knife. I smiled, took out my knife and encased it making it larger than a katana.

It keep staring at me. I teleported behind it and saw its a female. She turned around and stabbed my chest. I looked down, smiled, took out the knife and did the same to my knife. She slowly walked backward.

I heard a scream. She jerked her head to see who it was. I leaned to see John with his hand served by a knife. I insanely smiled and began my transformation. My ribs shot out and expanded like tendons. I grabbed her and slammed her against a tree knocking her out.

"Felix! Stop! You're trying to be a murder or worse a monster?!" Sofia yelled.

"I'm trying to protect you guys. And I'm not a monster. It's from the accident." I said calmly. A machete impaled my chest . I turned my head to see a female in a hockey mask. I insanely laughed, wrapped her with my ribs and threw her with the girl.

The girl with the hockey mask ran at me. I grabbed the machete and threw it in front of her. It landed in front of her foot and she tripped on it. She did a front flip and continued to run at me. I smiled, teleported beside her and she ran past me. She stopped and punched me in the chest. I went flying into a tree. She grabbed her machete and threw it at me. It pinned me to the tree.

I couldn't move. She slowly walked over to me. The girl with the knife was behind the girl with the hockey mask. Everyone else is frozen from fear. I smiled softly.

Freddy point of view

I watched in fear as they close in on Felix. He softly smiled. 'Oh god. Not this.' I thought slowly walking backwards. The others did the same.

Felix point of view

Tendons wrapped around my body. One of them grabbed the machete and unpinned me. I raised and got thrown into another tree. As I landed on the ground, the same creature is here. Instead of male, it's female. All of them attacked me. Mask impaled my right thigh, knife girl stabbed my shoulder and slendy impaled my chest.

I smiled at them and made more ribs. The knife's broke and began my second transformation. I turned into a titan. Slendy did the same. Mask ran up my leg and tried to stab my face. I leaned my head to make mask fly past me. Knife girl stabbed my shoulder. I smiled, wrapped her with one of my ribs and threw her on the ground. It's just slendy and me left. She tried to hit me. I dodged it.

I reeled back my fist and went full force on her shoulder. She spun like a top and fell face first into the cold ground of Alaska. "What in the world have you done to get people to try and kill you?!" John yelled.

"I don't have an answer for that question." I answered him. I turned back to human and put my ribs back inside. I walked past Max with his mouth open. I smiled and grabbed a shovel. "Let's get back to making a path and uncover the house." I said happily.

"Well then, next time let one live and we can ask questions because this is way too weird." Sofia asked.

"There still alive. They're unconscious." I said lifting the knife girl from the scruff of her jacket. Her chest is moving. "Still alive." I said as she punched me in the face. I was unfazed by her recent attack. I smiled and punch her back. Her head slump down.

I laid her on the ground, went to shovel up the snow and clear the house. They keep staring at me. "What? Are you going to help or stand there?" I said to them. They quickly went to help me. I sighed and shook my head softly. 'At this point, they're scared of me. I need to stop doing this.' I thought.

I didn't notice one of the girls went missing. There's a note on a tree. I walked over to it and read it. It says,

'I've escape. You can't do anything.'

I looked around. There's notes, several at least. This has the number '1'. I went to get another one. This has '2'. It says,

'I'll come back. Watch your back.'

I smiled and determined to find all of the notes. I wandered around to find the notes. '3' says,

'I'm back. Stronger than last time.'

'That was fast and how did she write the notes so fast?' I thought

I looked around and saw her. She had more helpers. One of them have yellow tinted goggles, scarf and dual hatchets.

I smiled and blasted one of them. The one I hit disintegrated in seconds. Slendy just stared at me. I smiled at her. Her helpers were scared for a moment. They snapped back into reality and charged at me. I dodged one attack. The one with the goggles stabbed me in the back. I screamed and roundhouse kicked the girl. Than out of nowhere, a sniper rifle fired and took out three of them in a row. I turned my head to see Alexander Hope giving me a thumbs up. I nodded and he continued firing. I turned my head to see Alexander Hope giving me a thumbs up. I nodded and he continued to fire.

I ran while making a shotgun from my powers and shot at slendy. Before the bullets hit her, she teleported away. "Shit. Guess I have to get the notes." I said getting another note. This one says,

'Felix Codash and Alexander Hope, watch your back.'

I gave it to Alex.

'Good luck with that girl. The Last person who tried that, I snapped their spine in half.' Alex thought unfazed.

"Ready to get the rest?" I asked and gave him a needle. "It's a small portion of my powers. Use it only if you're trapped." I said.

"Ok and also i might throw my knife so make sure to duck." Alex said swaping his rifle for twin SMGs

"Okay… good to know." I said walking to a note in the distance. I willed my body to spartan form and made a helmet. I grabbed the note. It says,

'Welcome to your nightmare.'

"Well than let's clean make them regret coming here. Still don't know how I was fired from the navy." Alex said with last part to himself.

I keeped this one because it may strike fear in Alex. I heard a scream. I jerked my head to see Hana impaled by Slendy. I insanely smiled, laughed and began my transformation. I teleported behind her and slammed her hard on the ground. Alex went to the rest and sawed one of them in half with a whole SMG clip laughing like a madman. I ignored the rest and ran to Hana. Her body has black lines coming from the wound. I desperately tried to heal her. It was unsuccessful. She smiled and said in my ear. "Thank you for what you did to help us." Those were her final words. She squeezed my hand. Her grip is gone. A orb appeared and my body absorbed it. She still have the smile. The dog tag I have for her inserted into my body.

I turned and walked over to Slendy. "Watch your back. You've got a enemy behind you." I said very darkly, insanely and morphed into the one with the goggles and scarf. I morphed back to myself smiling. I teleported away to help Alex leaving the note that I keep. He was surrounded by them and getting ready to inject my powers in himself. I walked over to them while morphing into slendy. I mentally smiled and impaled all of them. I turned back to human. Alex was dumbstruck. I smiled and healed him. After that, I gave him a lollipop. He glared at me. I grinned and handed him a box of ammunition for his smgs.

Slendy is missing. The note i left is gone as well. "I'm going to leave a note for her." I said carving a sentence on a tree.

'We're coming for you.'

"Really? That's all?" Alex asked me. I nodded. His stomach grumbled.

"Here. Have a MRE." I said tossing him a menu 16. He looked at me.

"How do you know I like barbecue pork patty?" Alex asked me. I shrugged taking out the same thing. "How are we going to cook it?" He asked.

"Like this." I said using my powers to start a fire. A fire burst into existence two meters away. He was dumbstruck. I softly smiled. I looked around and found the girl with the goggles and scarf is missing. "Keep your eyes open. Slendy and goggles are missing." I said making a forerunner shotgun from my powers. I made a U.N.S.C mixed with covenant assault rifle, solidified it and gave it to Alex. He was surprised at my creation. He gladly take it. I gave him a box of ammunition for the rifle.

I climbed up a tree and customized my weapon it to be like a sniper. I looked into the scope and spotted the two reading the note i left them. I smiled and fired a round at them. I did it on purpose to miss. That made them uneasy to see where we are at. "Good thing i painted the whole armor white." Alex said to himself taking aim at knees of both the girls.

"Don't fire." I said to him on the COM. "Let's tease them a little." I said with a grin.

"Good point also cover your eyes I'm throwing a nine Bang" Alex said getting the nine bang out.

"My helmet can withstand almost any flashbang." I said. "Actually, give me the nine bang. I'll fire it at them." I said putting my hand out.

"Here you go and try to hit them both in the head?" Alex asked while jumping into a tank.

"I'll try to." I said taking out the ammonium for the shotgun. I placed the nine bang in the chamber and locked it in place. I aimed and fired. I got them both in the head. "Boom. Head shot." I said in the COM. Both of them fell of their back. Slendy got up first angry. She made more tendons. The nine bang exploded. Slendy is more angry than before. "Uh… Alex… better watch out for slendy. She's… angry." I said firing a round into Goggles head ending her

"Thanks for the heads up. By the way, I might call in a napalm bomb on her." Alex said

"Okay. Thanks for that. If that failed, I'll call in a AC-130." I said teleporting to my house making sure my family safe.

"Ok than time to call it in and dig myself a hole." Alex said doing just that and throwing a knife with a marker chip in the hilt to one of slendy's tendons. 'Now to pray.' Alex thought

 **This is the end of this chapter. I hope you like this chapter. Anyway as usual, review, favorite and follow. I like to thank Theneo for helping me.**


End file.
